Under The Snowflake
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Insiden yang disebabkan Karma. Melibatkan Gakushuu. Akhirnya meluruskan hubungan mereka. Semuanya di hari dimana salju turun lebat. /Yaoi/Isi sama judul gak nyambung.


**Under The Snowflake**

 ** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui_**

 ** _Under The Snowflake by Mamee-chan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _cuma isi fikiran Mamee._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Desember. Masa ulangan baru saja berakhir, serempak di seluruh sekolah di Tokyo. Helaan nafas karena bebas dari atmosfir tegang persaingan nilai, dan pekikan girang menyambut libur musim dinginpun bersahutan. Semuanya tampak antusias seperti anak SD mendapat permen. Semuanya tampak sangat menantikan liburan musim ini. Padahal di matanya semua sama saja. Tumpukan salju, kegiatan belajar tambahan, malam natal, lalu tahun baru. Setiap tahun tetap seperti itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, menelungkup diantara lengan diatas meja. Punggungnya melengkung, dan helaan nafas berat. Menyelesaikan soal terakhir 0,7 detik lebih lambat dari si tuan sempurna entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal. Padahal ulangan terakhir di SMP nya dulu, dia lebih unggul dari putra ketua Dewan itu.

Matanya terpejam, tapi telinganya masih mendengar suara pintu yang digeser dua kali (seseorang baru saja keluar atau masuk kelas), dan kesadarannya masih melekat, belum sampai ke alam mimpi. Ketukan di papan tulis menggunakan kapur putih, ia yakin dengan suara yang sudah ia dengar selama sebelas tahun ini.

"Semuanya, segera berkumpul di aula untuk melaksanakan upacara penutupan."

Suara Asano Gakushu mengalun kala kelas menghening. Intruksinya terdengar mengganggu di telingannya.

"Selanjutnya kita bersih-bersih area sekolah, jadi setelah upacara selesai jangan dulu pulang." Mata violet melirik kederetan bangku paling belakang. Barisan kedua dari dinding dekat jendela sebelah kanannya. Rambut merah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan. Lalu keluar dari kelas, dengan enggan.

"Yappari seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak ikut upacara penutupan dan tidak ikut bersih-bersih. Sembunyi disini kau rupanya, iblis."

Seringai pongah, mata ungu merendahkan, khas Asano Gakushuu. Baru saja membuka-menutup pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasar, sebelum mencelanya tidak sopan. Iris merkuri mendelik sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada konsol game di tangan. Suara nat-nit-nut BGM terdengar pelan dari benda persegi itu.

"Kenapa? Bukanya kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri, pak Ketua? Jangan bilang sekarang kau mulai lelah dan mau mewariskan jabatanmu padaku, hmm?"

"Jangan bercanda, Akabane-setan-Karma-sialan."

Sebuah sapu dan kemoceng terlempar di lantai. "Cepat bereskan ruangan ini. Aku harus mengontrol yang lain."

"Aku bukan babu, maaf saja. Memangnya kau yang mau jadi babunya guru-guru itu?"

Asano mengepalkan tangan keras. Manusia-eh bukan-Setan sialan ini benar-benar bikin naik darah. "Aku ini orang terhormat yang mendapat kepercayaan, bukan anjing pembunuh yang suka memberontak seperti mu, Akabane."

Lalu ruangan itu kembali hening setelah Asano keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang kasar. Karma mem-pause gamenya. Menatap keluar jendela ruang OSIS yang ada di lantai dua ini. Mataharinya sudah mulai senja, warnanya mirip seperti rambut si tuan Sempurna itu. Ia mendengus.

"Yahh, kalau ini di kelas E mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan membereskan nya."

"Iblis sialan, kenapa kau lama sekali semuanya sudah menunggu mu bodoh."

Suara yang menyebalkan. Dibangunkan dengan dering ringtone panggilan masuk, lalu teriakan si brengsek Asano muka dua itu, Karma yakin harinya tidak akan berjalan baik, alias kena sial. Kepalanya keluar dari selimut, disambut cahaya remang meyelinap diantara gorden jendela. Ini masih jam 8 pagi dan hari libur omong-omong.

"Lipan busuk, tidak perlu berteriak. Memangnya mau kemana? Inikan hari libur."

"Setan sialan, makanya hadir dalam upacara penutupan. Kelas kit—maksudku kelas A ikut pelajaran tambahan sambil liburan di Prefektur Tochigi. Cepat datang atau kau tinggal saja dan menjadi bodoh karena salju ini, setan."

Karma mengernyit, salju tebal begini mau pergi ke luar? Kok rasanya males ya. Tapi mengingat dia juga sendirian di rumah mungkin tak ada salahnya mengganggu Asano saat sedang liburan. "Okay. 15 menit."

Sambungan terputus. Tanpa mandi dan hanya mengganti pakaian, memasukan baju secara acak kedalam ransel, beberapa buku paket pelajaran dan novel, konsol game, dan... charger hp. Setelah memakai mantel biru, lengkap dengan syal warna merah dan sepatu hitam casual, Karma meninggalkan rumah yang terkunci. Kuncinya tentu dia kantongi.

Mereka (Karma dan Asano) duduk berseberangan. Asano di dekat jendela sebelah kiri menghadap belakang, dan Karma dekat jendela disisi Kanan menghadap ke depan. Asano melirik beberapa kali, pemuda rambut merah menyebalkan yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headphone itu. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lirik lagu entah apa. Sementara dirinya sendiri memasang headset di telinga dengan sebuah buku terbuka di tangan.

Semenjak masuk SMA, interaksi mereka jadi semakin banyak dibanding semasa SMP. Walaupun bukan secara harfiah. Tapi Asano merasakan perbuhan itu. Sikap Karma, hubungan mereka, dan perasaannya. Sebelumnya memang menyangkal. Asano hampir menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa, tapi internet menjawab semua keluhannya selama periode kelas 1 SMA. Sampai sekarang sudah hampir memasuki semester dua di kelas dua. Hubungan mereka masih tak ada kemajuan. Maksudnya, Karma dan prilaku seenaknya itu, dan dirinya yang terlalu menjunjung harga diri. Ini akan sulit.

Matanya melirik lagi, kali ini mereka bertatapan. Asano membeku sesaat. Apa dia sudah ketahuan? Keringat sebiji beras mengalir di pelipis, padahal udaranya cukup dingin. Apa seseorang memasang pemanas di shinkansen ini? Terlihat Karma mendengus dan menyandarkan kepala pada kursi kereta. Mungkin berniat tidur. Asano bersyukur sepertinya Karma tidak curiga, tapi ia juga kecewa. Karma seperti sangat mengabaikannya dan tak mau tahu.

Mereka beristirahat di hotel bintang 3. Bangunan 6 lantai lengkap dengan ruang aula, perpustakaan, kolam renang, dan restoran. Seperti bangunan ini memang dibangun untuk menampung para pelajar yang hendak berlibur. Satu kamar berisi 4 orang murid sama gender. Mereka semua mengenakan tanda pengenal yang tergantung di leher. Ternyata ada dua sekolah lain yang juga berlibur disini. Beberapa siswa Kunugigaoka berkenalan dengan mereka. Karma sih acuh aja. Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah vending machine di lobi hotel ini. Ia mengambil satu kotak susu strawberry, baru saja mau memasukan koin lagi, seseorang lebih dulu memasukannya.

"Asano-kun?"

"Minggir kau, iblis."

Asano menyela kedepannya, otak Karma berputar cepat. Tapi gerak tangannya jauh lebih cepat. Sebelum Asano menekan tombol Coffee, ia lebih dulu menekan tombol susu kotak strawberry. Lalu segera berlari meninggalkan si rambut senja setelah mendapat dua kotak susu yang diincar.

"Asano-kun terimakasih untuk susunya ya."

Tangan Asano bergetar, begitupun tubuhnya. Urat imajiner memenuhi wajah tampan malaikat-pencabut-nyawa itu..

"AKABANE KARMA TEMEEEEEEEE."

Kesialan sepertinya memang tidak akan meninggalkan Karma (atau Asano Gakushuu?). Sekarang mereka malah satu ruangan. "Kamar no 21, Akabane Karma, Akira Yuu, Asano Gakushu, dan Chitose Fuyuki."

Guru jenggot ceriwis mirip Seo Tomoya itu menentukan roomate sesuai nomor absen rupanya. Setelah menerima kunci, Karma dan tiga rekannya segera menuju lantai 3 dimana kamar mereka berada. Lalu setelah melewati sesi debat hampir saling bunuh, mereka mendapatkan tempat tidur single bed sesuai kesepakatan setelah memainkan permainan sederhana. Karma dan Asano bersisian di sebelah utara, sedangkan dua orang lainnya di sebelah selatan.

Waktu makan malam.

Hari pertama tidak ada materi, hanya arahan dan peraturan yang harus di tepati satu minggu kedepan. Orang lain menyimak dengan serius, sementara Kamra memainkan konsol game nya di pojok ruangan. Sedotan terapit oleh kedua bibirnya mengalirkan cairan merah pudar yang pucat dari gelas di atas meja di dedapnnya. Asano masih curi-curi pandang. Lalu tangan itu teracung tinggi-tinggi.

"Sensei apa ada jam main? Maksudku saat kita boleh berada di luar gedung ini?"

Pertanyaan cermat Karma. Puji rekan-rekannya, yang terlihat dari binar mata mereka saat menatap nya.

"Oh, dua jam setiap selesai jam siang dan jam sore. Pastikan kalian membawa tanda pengenal dan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Karmaa menyeringai senang. Pemandangan yang terus dinikmati mata violet Asano.

Hari kedua mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Sarapan bersama jam 6 pagi, masuk ruangan pembelajaran jam 8 hingga makan siang lalu istirahat 2 jam. Masuk lagi jam 3 sore dan selesai jam 5. Karma mengikuti pembelajaran dengan tertib. Maksudnaya duduk di ruangan lalu tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Buku yang dia bawa senantiasa bersih dari coretan pelajaran, hanya grafiti tak enak dilihat yang tampak.

Asano ada di barisan paling depan. Serius memperhatikan guru mereka yang menerangkan rumus fisika. Karma melihatnya, dia baru saja bangun omong-omong. Tangan terlatih itu menulis dengan cepat. Terkadang Ia heran, bagaimana ada manusia yang begitu patuh pada peraturan dan belajar mati-matian tanpa merasa bosan. Setidaknya meluangkan waktu dua jam saja untuk bermain tidak akan membuat mu bodohkan??

Karma ijin ke toilet setelah itu. Dan tidak kembali lagi ke ruangan hingga makan siang. Asano sih wajahnya datar, tapi hatinya tetap bertanya-tanya. Sebelum keluar ruangan Asano melirik ke deretan bangku paling belakang. Ruangan sudah sepi. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya mendekati meja Karma. Buku tulis, buku paket fisika dan kotak pensil pemuda rambut merah itu masih ada disana. Asano bukan orang iseng macam Karma yang ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi buku tulis itu sudah terbuka dari sananya. Jadi ia bisa melihat tulisan grafiti absurd.

E class

END class Kunugigaoka

Sensei, Korosenai

I am Devil

NakaNagi

IsoMAe

Assassination

Asano Gaku—

Ia mengernyit. Tulisan itu belum selesai dan malah dicoret, apa Karma berniat menulis namanya, atau nama Ayahnya?

Bahkan setelah selesai jam sore, Karma pergi lagi sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Dan Asano harus membawa buku bocah sialan itu ke kamar. Melemparnya kasar ke wajah si merah.

"Ikuti pelajarannya dengan serius, bodoh."

Karma mendengus, "Aku ini jenius. Tidak belajarpun kau akan kalah dari ku, ketua OSIS."

Diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Dua lainnya mungkin sedang main di lobi. Karma jadi ingin pergi kesana tapi dia sudah malas gerak begini.

"Ne ne, Asano-kun, tadi Sensei menyuruhmu datang ke lobi."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Asano yang sudah siap-siap membuka buku lagi untuk belajar, kini menoleh kearah Karma.

"Mana ku tahu. Sana pergi. Dan, ini sekalian lewat, belikan aku susu kotak strawberry di vending machine ya."

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Asano kembali dari lobi setelah berbincang sebentar dengan wali kelasnya. Di panggil darimananya? Si Setan sialan itu menipunya, Pak guru sedang bersantai di depan hotel, dan kehadirannya sudah seperti pengganggu. Tapi parahnya dia malah disuruh menemani.

Setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dua orang temannya sudah ada disana, tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Tentu saja, apalagi wajahnya sudah seperti setan kesurupan.

"Setan brengsek. Kau menipuku!"

"Ehh Asano-kun sudah kembali ternyata. Masa? Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau yang tadi serius kan? Nah.. mana susu ku?"

Asano menggeram kesal, rasanya ingin sekali menerjang pemuda rambut merah itu, lalu memukulnya di pipi, dan menyiksanya hingga ia memohon-mohon ampunan. Tangannya kasar melempar dua susu kotak. Karma dengan refleks yang baik menangkap keduanya. Lalu mengernyit.

"Lain kali jika butuh bantuan, mintalah dengan benar, brengsek."

Lalu Asano keluar ruangan. Karma masih menatap dua susu kotak ditangannya. Perasaan tadi dia hanya memberi satu koin untuk satu susu kotak. Kok??

Hari ketiga, keempat, kelima berlalu. Karma dan Asano menjadi saling diam sejak malam itu. Karma sih masih suka usil dengan mulut pedasnya. Tapi Asano jadi mengabaikannya. Tentu mengherankan, orang yang biasanya meledak-ledak mendengar celaannya kok sekarang malah mengacuhkannya begitu. Bikin bosen tahu. Karma kan cari perhatian. Eh, maksudnya cuma cari keisengan, dengan isengin Asano Gakushuu si ketua OSIS sempurna sejak jaman SMPnya.

Hari keenam ini langitnya lebih gelap. Udara di luar lebih dingin. Padahal ini masih sore. Karma memutuskan jalan-jalan di luar gedung. Melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar yang tampak tidak terlalu ramai. Beda sekali dengan Tokyo, meski musim dingin dan salju menumpuk di jalanan, orang-orang Tokyo akan tetap melaksanakan aktivitas. Ck... Karma lupa tidak pakai hoodie, rambutnya jadi penuh butiran salju putih. Tangannya meraih satu lembar brosur yang tertempel di kaca sebuah toko roti kecil. Onsen di tengah musim salju? Sepertinya menyenagkan. Tangannya mengetik beberapa kata di ponsel dan mngirimkan pesan itu kepada si Ketua OSIS. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan ponsel itu, ia segera mengantonginya.

Makan malam sedang berlangsung, tapi Gakushuu tidak menyantap sajian dengan khidmat. Matanya menelisik ruangan sedari tadi. Mencari sosok berambut merah yang barangkali bosan duduk di depannya terus dan berakhir adu mulut atau sekedar menggerutu karena beberapa hari ini ia abaikan. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Gakushuu untuk mengabaikan setan merah kecil itu, tapi hanya ingin mendidiknya sedikit. Barangkali mau meminta maaf padanya, meski sampai sekarang kata itu tak terucap.

Gakushuu meninggalkan restoran hotel tanpa menghabiskan jatahnya yang langsung di serbu beberapa orang. Meminta ijin untuk ke kamar duluan. Setelah mencuci wajahnya yang sedikit kusut, tangannya mengambil ponsel yang sejak pembelajaran sore dimulai ia tinggalkan di dalam laci. Sekedar mengecek notifikasi. Mungkin ada yang penting. Tapi yang terpampang bahkan lebih dari penting baginya. Satu pesan dari Akabane-setan-Karma.

'Aku mau pergi ke Onsen, jangan mencariku'

Begitu isinya. Yang artinya 'Aku mau pergi main, tolong jangan bilang pada pak Guru kalau nanti aku pulangnya telat'. Gakushuu mendengus. Tapi mengingat disekitar sini ada onsen sepertinya akan menyegarkan kalau dia pergi ke sana. Mungkin besok setelah jam pelajaran sore. Dia lalu membuka sebuah novel dan menyumpal telinga dengan headset.

20 menit sebelum jam makan malam

Karma tidak tahu kalau onsen ini terletak di tempat terpencil. Tapi dari gambarnya terlihat sangant indah. Ada pemandangan gunung salju, onsen terbuka huh? Jalanan yang di lalui sungguh tidak mudah ternyata. Terutama di tengah salju yang, asataga sejak kapan hujan saljunya jadi selebat ini? Langitnya pun semakin gelap dan jalanan tak terlihat jelas. Karma sedang ada di turunan berliku sepertinya. Sepatu hitamnya sudah tertutupi salju total.

Mantel biru ia rapatkan menutupi tubuh kurus dan lehernya yang putih, yang kini mulai pucat terkena udara dingin di bawah rata-rata derajat celsius. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel berniat memakai flashlight untuk menerangi jalan yang menurun, sayang tangannya yang memang sudah mati rasa itu malah menjatuhkan ponselnya. Karena terkejut, Karma berusaha meraihnya namun malah merusak keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sudah tak kuasa menahan udara dingin. Lereng itu membawanya pada dataran sempit di antara pepohoan. Tubuhnya sulit di gerakan. Semuanya mati rasa. Entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal pergi ke tempat ini sendirian.

Gakushuu melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah ke 20 kali dalam 10 menit terakhir ini. Tapi tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan masuk dari Karma. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia melirik ke arah jendela yang sudah tertutup gorden. Beranjak dari posisi duduk-bersandar nya dan menatap keluar ruangan. Sedikit terkejut karena di luar salju sangat lebat. Refleks jemarinya mendial nomor Karma yang menjadi nomor darurat di angka 5. Tak tetsambung, apa si setan itu baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana kalau Karma di culik om-om pedofil? Atau dia sedang dikroyok sekumpulan pereman berbadan gendut, atau yang lebih parah si brengsek itu sedang berduaan dengan wanita di atas ranjang dalam suasana romantis saling menghangatkan tubuh..

STOP

Gakushuu segera menyambar syal dan mantelnya, tak lupa tanda pengenal dan ponsel. Beruntung otaknya cukup waras untuk tidak langsung berlari menerobos butiran salju yang berjatuhan lebat. Sempat bertanya lokasi onsen yang paling dekat dari hotel ini. Asano yakin Karma pergi ke tempat itu. Jadi dia akan menyusulnya. Sebuah Onsen di lembah terpencil sebelah utara hotel ini. Berbekal satu payung dan senter kecil, Gakushuu menyusul Karma tanpa meminta ijin pada gurunya.

"Sialan kau Karma. Akhh dngin sekali."

Jalanan menurun itu tampak seperti ular yang melingkar. Besar dan panjang. Di kelilingi pohon cemara, berselimut salju putih. Jalanan licin berbahaya apalagi untuk dilewati di tengah hujan salju lebat begini. Tapi Gakushuu harus pergi. Mungkin Karma sedang menunggu jemputan payung karena pemilik onsen tidak meminjamkannya payung. Atau dia sedang dihukum karena tidak membawa uang untuk membayar onsen itu, dan hp nya lowbat, pemilik onsen juga tidak memperbolehkannya untuk men-charger--

"Ponsel Kamra?"

Cahaya senter kecil ditangannya memantulkan binar dari kaca bening sebuah ponsel yag setengahnya tertimbun salju. Melihat sticker tengkorak di bagian atasnya, Gakushuu yakin pemilik ponsel itu adalah orang yang dia cari. Cahaya senter berkeliaran di tengah gelap. Menelisik dan membangunkan serangga-serangga kecil hutan. Menyorot ke bawah, mengikuti bekas salju yang seolah terseret (walaupun sudah mulai tertimbun lagi). Matanya terbelalak, memantulkan refleksi rambut merah yang hampir seluruhnya putih dan mantel biru .

"Karma!" serunya sembari menuruni tebing tergesa-gesa. Tidak terlalu jauh. Senter kecil di biarkan tergeletak. Payung ditinggal di atas sana. Tangan dengan kasar mengangkat tubuh Karma yang tengkurap. Membersihkan tumpukan salju di pakaian dan rambut merah itu. Gakushuu segera mencari detak jantung dan nadi si merah yang tak sadarkan diri. Meraba pergelangan tangan, leher, lengan deka sikut, menempelkan telinga pada dada, mengecek nafas.

"Karma! Akabane Karma! Hoi! Bangun bodoh. Kau masih hidupkan? Hei Karma! Karma! Karma!"

Gakushuu seperti kesetanan mengguncang tubuh Karma yang pucat. Bibirnya membiru, tak lagi pink pucat seperti biasa. Telunjuknya baru saja merasakan denyut lemah di leher. Karma masih hidup.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa? Apa? Tenang! Tenang!

Karam kedinginan. Kemungkinan darahnya hampir membeku, jika tidak segera di cairkan dia bisa mati. Darah yang beku sama seperti es. Jika di panaskan es itu akan mencair. Jika di panaskan darah Karma akan kembali mencair. Tapi disini tak ada apapun untuk memanaskan tubuh. Oke ada, salah satu cara untuk menularkan kehangatan dengan tubuh yang telanjang.

Asano berfikir. Disaat seprti ini adalah waktunya untuk berfikir bukan panik seperti orang bodoh. Satu-satunya hal yang muncul di otak nya adalah untuk menelanjangi Karma dan memeluknya erat. Jadi ia membuka baju atasan Karma, terpampang kulit yang pucat dan mulai membiru seperti lebam di beberapa bagian. Gakushuu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya, lalu memeluk Karma dengan erat, mengusap punggung itu dengan memutar, menyalurkan kehangatan. Dua mantel menjadi selimut bagi mereka. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk bersandar di salah satu pohon dan Karma masih dalam pelukan eratnya. Bibirnya dengan kasar mengulum bibir Karma. Menyesap kuat. Dingin dan beku seprti orang mati.

'Karma bangunlah. Hei bodoh aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu sialan. Kau mau membuatku gila hah? Setiap hari memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku... aku...'

"Aku mencintaimu Karma. Kumohon bangunlah."

Gakushuu berbisik lirih diatas bibir Karma yang kini mulai kembali warna merahnya. Lalu mulai menciumi wajah kaku itu, menjilatnya, mengemutnya. Berusaha memberi kehangatan.

"Karma kau mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin memilkimu Akabane Karma."

"Asano—"

Gakushuu tertegun. Baru saja dia mendengar suara lirih Karma. Pemuda dalam pelukannya kini memegangi bahunya erat. Nafasnya terasa mulai hangat. Karma siuman setelah hampir 8 menit. Tak ada yang lebih membuat Gakushuu tersenyum lega. Tanpa sadar ia kembali mencum bibir itu dengan lembut.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil bantuan pada pak Guru."

"Kenapa?" suara itu selirih hembusan angin. Salju masih lebat dan udara dingin masih menusuk. Karma merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gakushuu. Mencari kehangatan saat angin itu serasa menembus kulit nya.

"Ku jelaskan setelah kita sampai di hotel."

Karma di bawa ke rumah sakit tak jauh dari hotel itu. Dan Gakushuu berdiri disamping ranjang tempatnya berbaring dengan kelegaan luar biasa yang terpatri di sorot matanya (karena wajahnya masih datar). Mereka bisa kembali berkat pak Guru yang datang bersama ambulance. Meski begitu, Gakushuu harus tetap menggendong Karma di punggung menuju ke ambulance itu, karena kondisi jalan yang tidak memadai.

Pak guru dan teman sekelas yang lain baru saja keluar. Tinggal Gakushuu (yang menyatakan akan menjaga pasien) dan Karma (sang pasien). Mata yang sejak tadi terpejam kini terbuka. Iris merkuri menatap tajam pada violet yang berpendar teduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sana pulang aku tidak perlu ditemani."

Gakushuu duduk di kursi, "Aku sudah diberi kepercayaan, kau suka atau tidak aku akan tetap berada disini."

"Terserah."

Keheningan melanda. Karma membelakangi nya. Pemuda surai merah darah ini merutuk dalam hati. Tentang kecerobohannya, kekeras kepalaan si ketua OSIS dan hatinya yang menginginkan kehadiran sosok itu meski mulutnya melontarkan kata-kata yang kontradiktif.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Akabane?"

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih. Aku tidak memintamu menolongku, kan?"

Gakushuu menaikan bahu, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan bicara.

Akabane Karma, jadilah kekasih ku."

"Huh? Tentu saja ak-- tunggu, kekasih mu? Kau gila ya?"

"Tidak. Aku cukup waras untuk mengatakan ini secara langsung tanpa pengaruh obat atau minuman apapun."

Karma terdiam, Gakushuu juga. "Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" sekali lagi Gakushuu bertanya.

"Hngg... apa untungnya bagiku?"

Karma tersenyum usil. Astaga anak ini. 20 menit yang lalu dia berada antara hidup dan mati, denyut nadi lemah dan tubuh pucat. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berani menampakan seringai usil. Memangnya Asano tidak bisa.

"Bagimu, kau akan menjadi miliku, setiap hari bercumbu dengaku, mendesahkan namaku, menampung sperma ku dan menjadi 'ibu' dari anak-anakku."

"Kau benar-benar gila."

"Terimakasih aku tahu itu. Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Anggap saja ini balas budi karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jadi aku menerima mu."

Brugg..

"Bagus, kalau begitu malam ini kita tidur satu ranjang."

"Eh apa maksudmu tunggu-akh.. si-sialan kau li-lipan bu-busssuk."

Karma mengutuk dan Gakushuu tersenyum teduh di antara perpotongan leher ramping nya. Sesekali mencium area itu, membuat Karma mengernyit dengan sensasi yang tak biasa.

"Menyingkir dariku Lipan, kau berat."

Asano tak mendengarkan. Tangannya menyelip ke pungung Karma, memeluk pemuda kurus itu, lalu membalik keadaan. Karma di atas dan Gakushuu di bawah.

"Tidur saja. Aku mengantuk nih."

Alis si merah berkedut kesal. Tapi saat melihat wajah tenang tepat di depan wajah nya, ia memerah juga. secepat kilat mencium bibir tipis itu lalu menyandarkan kepala pada bidang dada yang hangat.

"Selamat malam Karma, Aishite."

 **Minggu 17 September 2017.**

 **A/N :** Typo is Art. tidak sesuai EYD bukan sengaja.

saya pengin ikutan komunitas tapi gak tau apa aja. barangkali reader ada yg mau saranin. d review atau PM. fandom AnKyou, Naruto, KuroBasu, dll.

terimakasih sudah mampir. RnR juseyo~~~


End file.
